


Soup Weather

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soup, Vaginal Fingering, soft Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Wanda comes alive in the winter which makes it your favorite time of year.





	Soup Weather

It was a cool crisp day.  Too early in the year for snow, but cold enough that you could wear a winter coat with a hat and gloves when you went outside.  Where any trip out had you return home with chilled cheeks and a numb nose.

Soup weather.

Which was nice because Wanda loved to make soup.

As soon as the weather cooled off if Wanda was at home she was making soup.  She always started with things that she cooked with her mother.  Sour soups that got their flavor from lemon or sauerkraut and were full of vegetables and meats. Sometimes chicken.  Sometimes it was herbed meatballs.  Sometimes it was mince stuffed into peppers.  They were always served hot and with love.  The kind of comfort food that the comfort comes not only from the way it warms you from the inside out but the way it fed your soul with the love she poured into it that had accumulated over generations.

As the season progresses she’d branch out through the rest of Europe Creamy potato soups from Germany.  Warm light consumes from France.  Chicken soups with noodles from Spain and thick pea and ham soups from the United Kingdom.

When she bored of Europe she’d venture into Asia where spice ruled the pot.  Red Lentil soups and Laksas and Phở.  The palate calming again when she reached China and Japan and turned to egg drop soup and dumpling soups, and ramen and miso.

She would do a journey through the world, and as she did, trips to markets became more regular as she searched for ingredients to use.  Small Asian greengrocers, and Russian Delis.  Large outdoor farmers markets and hipster speciality stores.

You would rug up in warm coats and hats and wrap each other in scarves before you left.  You would stay the whole time with your arms linked as you carried your reusable shopping bags, filling them with things on her list or just random things that took her fancy.  A selection of mushrooms and artisan goat’s cheese would make a mushroom soup with goats cheese crostini.  She’d use mini pumpkins and chestnuts to make a roast pumpkin and chestnut soup she’d serve in the pumpkin shell.

Soup season was special.  Wanda thrived in the cold weather.  She looked cute wrapped up in coats and wearing beanies.  She loved the built in excuse to cuddle.  The way you didn’t try to roll away from her in bed because unlike in Summer, you needed the extra heat.  She loved spending time in the kitchen.  You loved seeing her smiling in the kitchen moving around the room as she added things to the pot on the cooktop.  You loved having her feed you spoons of warm, flavorful liquid to see if you liked it.  You loved how her cheeks and the tip of her nose turned pink from the cold.

That’s why when you stepped out into the street and realized you didn’t have a coat you weren’t annoyed.  You just moved a little quicker.  It had the dual effect of keeping you warm and getting you home sooner.

When you stepped through the door of your apartment you could smell cooking onions and meats with the spiced sour scent that told you she was cooking something from home.

You had expected to find her in the kitchen frying things off and adding stock to it but instead she was curled up under a soft pink mink blanket, reading a book.

“Aww, no.  I missed prep.” You said, dumping your bag by the side of the couch

She looked up at you and smiled.  It was that smile that reminded you of a wood fire.  Warm and inviting.  “By a lot.  It’s in the slow cooker.  It’ll be done in an hour.  Is that all you were wearing?”

She was the perpetual mom.  The kind of person who just was one whether they had children or not.  Always worrying and wiping food crumbs off your face.  “I didn’t realize how much the temperature dropped.  I was okay when I left this morning.”

She lifted the blanket and patted the spot next to her.  “Come in here and warm up, you goose.”

“Did you just call me a goose?”  You asked as you kicked off your shoes and crawled up beside her so you were partially on top of her.  She wrapped the blanket around you and rubbed her nose against yours.

“You’re so cold.”  She whispered as she rubbed her hands briskly up and down your back.

“You should warm me up.”  You said with a suggestive tease to your voice.

“Why would I want those ice hands on me?”  She giggled.

“Hey, they’re my superpower.”  You said running them up under her sweater over her bare skin.  She shivered and flinched away from you until you reached her breast.  Even under the bra, the iciness of your fingers made her nipple harden and she moaned almost melodically against your ear.

“That’s not fair, and those aren’t superpowers.”  She whined.

“Tell that to my feet.”  You said pressing your socked feet against her calves.

She brought her face right up to yours, her eyes glittering.  “You are so lucky you are wearing socks or I would have tossed you across the room.”  She said before she brought her lips to yours.

You kissed slowly and deeply.  Lips caressing and tongues circling together.  You ran a hand up her skirt and between her legs. The heat from her body a stark contrast to the cold of your fingers.  She tensed and her muscles shivered as you moved your hand higher, stroking your fingers over her cunt.  The heat almost feeling like a furnace against you.

She moaned softly against your lips and she unbuttoned your pants and slipped her hand down into your panties.  You both moved like you were linked together.  Which might actually be true.  She always knew what you wanted, what you planned to do, how to curl her fingers just right to send pleasure coursing through your body and make you lose complete control.

As you ran your fingers in tight circles and random patterns on her clit, she did the same to you.  It felt almost like she was making the same patterns.  When you pushed two fingers into her cunt, the heat and wet squeezing around your digits, hers entered you too.  As you curled your fingers she curled hers and almost as if you were one you brought each other closer and closer to the edge.

Wanda broke the kiss, her head tilted back as she panted.

“God.  You’re so beautiful, Wanda.”  You said, completely breathless.  “I’m close.”

“I know you are.”  She said.  The husky breathless quality of her voice seemed to go straight to your core.

You kept fucking her with your fingers and she yours, each thrust and curl of your fingers pushing against your g-spot.

At once you both seized and came, burying your faces into each other’s necks.

Wanda pulled her hand from your pussy and licked her fingers clean, humming as she did.

“Taste good?”  You asked nipping at her lips.

“Yes, you naughty girl.  You always taste good to me.”

You smile and do the same with your fingers, sucking the salty tang of her pussy off your skin.  “You know what tastes good to me?”

“Me?”  She asked, teasing her lips over yours.

You gently brushed your lips over hers humming.  “Yes, but I was talking about the soup.”

She started giggling and swatted at your ass.  “You are a bad girl and bad girls don’t get delicious soup.”

Your laughter joined hers and you nuzzled in against her pulling the blanket up tightly around you both.  “No, bad girls get much better things.”  You hummed.


End file.
